


The Reasons Why

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: You wanted to show Snake the reasons why you love him, and in return he wanted you to know the same thing.[Drabble Set][Something I wrote back a while ago but decided to post here as well]





	1. His Snakes [1/10]

  
    Phantomhive Manor. Home to not only the exceptional Ciel Phantomhive, but also his exceptional servants as well. Among them were yourself, and the man you had fell in love with, Snake. 

  
  
    It was clearly known how self conscious Snake could be, and he was surprised that you could even manage to love him. 

  
  
   Well, after him questioning for so long, you took matters into your own hands. You decided that you were going to show Snake the reasons why you love him, and in return, Snake decided he would attempt the same thing. He did think you deserved it, after all you did tell why you love him all the time, you should be told why you're loved as well.   
  


  
    "We love spending time with you, (Y/n)!," you smiled, recognizing the voice he was using, "says Emily."

  
  
    You knew most of the voices he used for his snakes by heart at this point. "Awww, I love spending time with you guys too," you responded, petting the snake's head gently. 

  
  
    It seemed to almost hiss happily in response. "They really like you...," Snake said, one of the few times he actually spoke as himself.

  
  
    You smiled at him, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "I really like them too, and you as well."

  
  
    Snake's cheeks dusted with a red color, and you couldn't help but giggle lightly. 

  
  
   Your snakes. That's one of the reasons for sure.


	2. How You Talk to His Snakes [2/10]

  If there was one thing Snake could pinpoint first that he loved about you, it would be the fact that you talked to his snakes like it was normal. Not many people are willing to do that, hell, not many people are even willing to be around his snakes, but you were different. You talked to his snakes, pet them, you even let them rest on you if they wanted to. 

  
  
   Snake didn't get it. Why you acted so different from others. But it made him happy, and he loved it about you. 

  
  
   As you sat there with Oscar in your lap, and talking back to him as Snake told you what he said, he could almost feel a smile pulling at his lips. Almost. It didn't completely happen, as Snake couldn't even remember the last time he actually smiled. But he was happy, rather anyone could actually tell or not.

  
  
   You noticed Snake zoning out slightly, and a small smirk played at your lips as you looked back down at the snake in your lap, then spoke loudly to get the male's attention.

  
  
    "You know Oscar, you're adorable, but, I'd have to say that Snake is certainly even more cute."

  
  
    Snapping out of his thoughts, you could almost see Snake blush as the snake in your lap appeared to nod in agreement, causing you to laugh slightly.

   
  
    Yeah. He definitely loved when you talked to his snakes.


	3. His Scales [3/10]

  Most people knew if there was one thing Snake was probably more insecure about above anything else it would be his scales. It was definitely the number one thing he was judged for. 

  
  
   But you loved his scales. You thought they were beautiful, and helped to make Snake who he is. You just couldn't imagine Snake without his scales, it didn't seem possible. 

  
  
    Said male didn't think it was possible for anyone to like his scales though, hell, he thought they were a burden to not only himself but everyone who had to be around him. He believed them to only cause problems. 

  
  
    Yet, you didn't seem to care. Snake didn't understand that. These scales that appeared to have caused many of his hardships were something he seemed to not find as a problem at all. You smiled and constantly told him how you loved his scales, and even have gone as far to trace your fingers over them, apparently loving how they feel like the scales on his snakes. 

  
  
    You truly were a mystery to Snake. You loved things about him he believed that absolutely nothing could come out of. All of details of himself he thought poorly about, you talked as if they were his greatest assets, especially his scales.


	4. How You Accept Him [4/10]

 Snake never expected to ever find someone out there willing to accept him. That was proven wrong first when he found the circus. But they were no longer with him. Of course, Snake didn't know they were actually dead but, wether he knew or not he did know he didn't have them around anymore. 

  
  
   The second place he came to where people accepted him was here; The Phantomhive Manor. And in the Phantomhive Manor was you. And you accepted Snake more than anyone else ever had. You accepted him enough to look past every detail he considered to be a flaw and fell in love with him. And that was something Snake loved dearly about you. 

  
  
   To think, someone could actually love Snake. And not only could someone love Snake, but someone that he loved loved _him_. 

  
  
   He felt so blessed to have you.

  
  
   Though sometimes he couldn't help but wonder; Did he really deserve you? Did he deserve to be this happy? Somehow, Snake wasn't sure.

  
  
   But you were. And every time the male got insecure, you were there to ensure him that he deserved every bit of happiness he ever gets. 

  
  
   And even though Snake didn't always believe it, you accepting him was all he needed in life.


	5. How Shy He Can Be [5/10]

From the moment he attempted to introduce himself to everyone, it was clear Snake definitely was more on the shy, awkward side. And it came as no surprise to you that even though you two were now dating that he still had his moments where he was just painfully shy. 

  
  
   The time he first held your hand, hugging you, cuddling, and don't even get you started on your first kiss. It came as a bit of shock to you that a male could be this shy, but yet here you are. 

  
  
   It didn't bother you though, actually you loved his shy, awkwardness. How he blushed when he asked you to do something new that he discovered couples do. How he occasionally stumbled over his words when trying to say how he loved you so. Even how he tended to hide at times upon mentioning certainly couple related activities.

  
  
   You thought that Snake was so adorable, and you wanted to see his shyness every chance you got. Sometimes you even set up situations just to see him act all awkward. You couldn't help it.

  
  
   It was yet another reason why you loved Snake so dearly.


	6. Your Smile [6/10]

   It was stated before that some people had a smile that could light up a room. Snake wasn't with expressions like that, but he knew that whatever it met, probably applied to you. 

  
  
   He loved it when you smiled at him. He didn't exactly know why, but he did know it left him feeling with a tingling sensation. It was a beautiful smile to him. 

  
  
    And he told you this. Well, one of his snakes told you for him, but you knew it came from him nonetheless. A huge grin flashed on your face, and Snake felt his face heat up. It was slightly amusing how your smile could be enough to make him blush. 

 

    The smile never left your face as you planted a quick kiss on his lips before walking off to go take care of some things you were told to do. 

  
  
    Snake stood there for a moment, still a blush still on his face from not just the kiss, but also your smile.


	7. How Protective He Can Be [7/10]

 Snake wouldn't really consider himself as a useful asset, hell, wouldn't even say he was all that good at fighting. 

 

 

   But the moment he saw someone lay even a finger on you with intent that could in someway harm you, his snakes were aimed right at that person. 

 

 

   He knew you could handle yourself, hell, you were probably about easily break the person's wrist, if not many of their other bones. But he couldn't stand the idea of someone trying to hurt you. It caused a rage to boil inside him, much like how he felt when he thought Ciel had been the reason behind why the first strings never came back to the circus. They were originally all he had, and he thought that anger could never be as strong, as they were the only ones who cared about him. 

 

 

   Yet somehow, with you, that anger was stronger. The idea of losing you like he lost the ones at the Circus was too much, and that caused him to want to unleash his snakes on anyone who would ever cause you harm, even if you could protect yourself.

 

 

   But you love that about him. How he loves you so much he would do anything to protect you. It was just another of the many things he did that made your heart beat grow faster. 

 

 

    And you couldn't help but laugh as he snakes slithered around you, his voices for them all flying out as they asked if you were okay.


	8. Your Laugh [8/10]

 Your laugh gave Snake life at times. Whether you saw it as a stupid or ridiculous laugh or not, he loved it.   
  
  
                        
   He heard you laugh a lot when his snakes talked to you, and the times when he got embarrassed since he's not exactly good with this whole romance thing.   
  
  
                        
   And yet no matter what the reason you were laughing, every time he heard it it was enough to make him nearly smile, something he still wasn't sure if he had ever done before. Everyone knew smiling wasn't exactly his thing, but he would swear if there was ever time he did smile it would be around you, most likely when you were laughing.   
  
  
                        
   Oh yeah, it was definitely safe to say Snake was lovestruck, though that's not that surprising considering this is the first time he has ever experienced this type of love before. But he didn't care much.   
  
  
                        
   He loved your laugh. And he loved you. And you loved him as you always told him. And to him that was all that mattered.   
  



	9. Everything About Him [9/10]

   It'd be a lie to say you didn't love everything about Snake. From his snakes, to how he wants to protect you, even to how cute he was when he got embarrassed.   
  
  
                        
   You just wish things could stay as happy as they are forever. As a member of the Phantomhive Staff though, you know that could in fact not happen, but that's just how it is. You could only hope that what was ever thrown at you, you and Snake would be together through it all.   
  
  
                        
   But pushing those thoughts away, you enjoyed every moment you spent with Snake, rather it wasn't even that memorable a moment or not. Because you love him, truly you love him.   
  
  
                        
   Every little last detail about him.   
  
  
                        
   You could only hope he felt the same emotion too. 


	10. Everything About You [10/10]

   Snake certainly felt the same way about you. He loved everything about you just like you loved everything about him.   
  
  
                        
   Your laugh, your smile, just... Everything. You were one of the few people he found happiness in his whole life, and the only one he has cared about on such a level. Even though love was still a whole new feeling to him, especially this type of love.   
  
  
                        
   Snake never truly understood why anyone accepted him, much less why you would accept him on a romantic level, but at some point he actually started to feel less self conscious about himself when he was around you.   
  
  
                        
   Of course without you, that self consciousness would come back, but it was clear you had changed him in some way, hopefully for the better.  
  
  
                        
   And he loves you for it. He will always love you. Everything about you. No matter what it is.


End file.
